toadssecretfandomcom-20200213-history
Superstars 2
"Soooo, hey, everybody! I'm Roz, obviously the host of this season, and I guess it's time to do a recap!" says Roz enthusiastically, standing on the beach where everyone else can be seen in the distance. "Um, last episode, not much happened except for the contestants getting introduced and whatnot. Wolfgang and Puck still have the same sort of relationship, love-hate or whatever you wanna call it. Some contestants, like Veronica, Trey, and Elena have changed quite a bit, while others, like Arthur, Kavren, and Estrella haven't changed at all! They were split into two teams, the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits and the Hopalong Ralphcakes, and they are about to have their first challenge today... if I can think of one! All righty, time to see how our contestants are doing! I'll show them to their hotels and stuff." "Oh my god, guys, I'm like totally heartbroken right now, Zane deleted his Tweeter because some idiot kept trolling and harassing him!" Julia cries on the Citrus Fruits' side of the beach. "I swear, when I find the troll who did that, I'm gonna twist his neck over and over again, then use it as a Slinky." "Chill out, dudette, no need to be so violent. He's just some celebrity who you'll probably never meet," Alex explains. "Um, excuse me, that's not true. I've been in the same country as him before, so take that," scoffs Julia. "Ugh, stupid 1E haters are just asking to be strangled." "Julia, nobody said anything about hating One Erection, Alex just said that you'd never meet this guy, which is obviously true," says Helga. "Besides, their music stinks." "It does, doesn't it? It's so sweet, it almost gave me diabetes last time I listened to it. I prefer listening to Skilletz, dubstep is the best genre of music," Estrella says. Arthur is shown chuckling loudly on the Ralphcakes' side, then whispers to Kavren, "Is it bad if I admit that I was the person who trolled Zane? I didn't even say anything bad, he is just a really sensitive fellow." "Rsrsrs," laughs Kavren. "Yeah, Art, you're a funny dude. But it's fine, that Zane guy will have his Tweeter account back in approximately a minute, I'm guessing." "Yo, Roz! Where are our cabins, yo?" Ori yells to Roz. "I gotta take a mojo dump, G." "'Ey, brotha, dat ain't how th' true gangstas say it, y'know? Real swaggie-meisters don't talk 'bout poopin', it be nasty," Devin says. "Potty humah in a whole be nasty, d00d. It ain't funny." Roz motions the contestants to walk over to her, and they all do. They then proceed to walk over to one cabin, and a bunch of bags on the other side of the property. "Don't tell me we have to all share one cabin... I can't stand being around hundreds of sweaty, obnoxious men," Wolfgang states. "Just putting that out there." Roz shakes her head, and starts to laugh. "Nooo, definitely not," she says. "Anyway, here's the dealio. The winning team of each night will be sleeping in that cabin, which has wi-fi, a hot tub, a snack bar, and all of this other cool stuff that totally wasn't paid for by stealing money from past winners, also known as Carson. Who cares? He was annoying. Aaaaand, the losing team each night will have to sleep in a tent, there's a gigantic group of them over there that you guys will all have to set up by yourselves, with no help from me. There's also a beach down there, like you guys all know, which can be used for romantic scenes and haha, that kind of stuff. Soooo, who wants to know our first challenge?" "If it involves physical work, then definitely not me," Layla says. "Dude, that's what I was gonna say," Alex says. "But you're just whiny cause you don't have that Charles guy, and for me, I've been lazy all my life." "Uh, that's not exactly something to be proud of," explains MacKenzie. "First challenge!" yells Roz. "See those woods over there? All right. You guys' job is to get a bunch of materials and stuff from the woods over there to build forts. Once you build your forts, the team with the bigger fort gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge, which is capture the flag with the forts. Whoever wins the challenge wins invincibility, and the losing team has to vote someone out. Dun dun duuuuun! Now, get going, we've got an hour to find materials, then it's capture the flag time." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chris never gave us time limits," Tolkien says. "Uh, not that I'm bashing you or whatever... Do whatever you want, Roz." He then blushes, and tries to cover it up. Chelsey is shown with the Hopalong Ralphcakes, gathered around in the forest. "All right, guys, we need to split up if we want to do this stuff effectively. Arthur and Kavren, obviously, and maybe Wolfgang and Puck--" "NO!" yells Wolfgang. "And plus, who made you the boss?" "I know, right?! I should totally be the leader of this team, since I'm way more popular and prettier than you," Elena scoffs. "Right, guys? Aren't I pretty?" Everyone looks at the comically orange, grinning girl, and Flora says, "Uh, sure, I guess..." "I used to think you were pretty, but then you brutally dumped me the second I got back from Tiki Island... I can't get over that..." Trey says quietly. "Hey, Trey, your peanuts are loooose," Arthur taunts. Trey shoots a mean look at Arthur. "Come on, noodle, if you want to not get voted out first, you must come with us to find some wood," Arthur says. "All right... As long as you don't talk or be annoying..." Trey sighs. Kavren, Arthur, and Trey walk into the woods. Kavren flips over a log, and finds nothing except a bunch of pill bugs, and they all rapidly spring onto him. He laughs, and exclaims, "That tickles! Oh, Art, should I get this log?" "I suppose it could be a good peanut-tightening tool..." Arthur contemplates. "Of course, not for me, but for St. Nick. Now, let's go." Kavren picks up the log and puts it under his arm. He jogs back to the campsite, and plops it down next to Elena. "Hey, oompa, whatcha doin' here? You should be doing the crappy wood-finding stuff with us," Kavren says. "Yeah, but you know, nobody likes me, so there's no point in doing it," Elena grumbles. "I'll just guard the wood." "Hehehe," Kavren laughs immaturely. "The wood." He then runs away, and back to Arthur and Trey. Chelsey is then shown walking around in the woods with Veronica, Flora, and MacKenzie. "All right, girlies, I am going to give you some tips on how to become popular," Chelsey says. A gigantic log is thrown at Chelsey from off-screen, and she falls over. Wolfgang waves from a hill, and Puck says to him, "Hey, bro, don't be so violent. Take a load off." Veronica whispers quickly, "All right, girls, let's go!" Her, MacKenzie, and Flora then all run off, away from Chelsey. Once Chelsey gets up, she notices that everyone is gone, fixes her hair, and then picks up the log. Wolfgang and Puck walk up to her, with Puck looking glum and Wolfgang laughing obnoxiously. "How was that log, Chelsey?" he snorts. "Ugh, where did those boring girls go? I need to talk to them," Chelsey mutters. "And also, where's Nic? I haven't seen him all day." "Oh, he was being annoying back there, so I kind of pushed him into the lake," Wolfgang explains. "Eh, he will be fine." Nic walks up to Wolfgang, Puck, and Chelsey, holding all sorts of logs and materials for building the fort. "Vas happenin'?" he asks flirtatiously. "As you can see, me and Abby got lots and lots of tools for you guys." "Abby does not exist, you moron. She's an inanimate object, and she's not even a she, unless of course, you're a she," Wolfgang grunts. "OMG, Nic. How did you get all this stuff? Well, you sure are helping a lot, so I think that you get 100 PP for the day. Puck, since you're the, er, heaviest, why don't you carry all this wood to the campsite so we can get to work building the fort?" Chelsey says sweetly. She throws all the logs onto Puck, expecting him to catch them, but he only collapses under the weight. The scene then changes to the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits, who are on the beach, building their fort slowly. "..." says PJ, as she takes a log from the forest. "Where are Chrissy and Julia..." "Oh, yeah, they went in the woods. Probably pooping or something," Alex says groggily, while lying down on the sand. "Oh, and if you ask me why I'm not working, your answer will be the finger. I'm too lazy, eh." "Come on, little guy," Trick says. "If you do lots of work and help the team, I'll like you better." Trick says in the confessional, "I'm really trying to be nice to that Alex dude, but he's just so lazy and whiny that it's really hard. Maybe I should take more of an initiative to be a team leader or something." "Why aren't you giving the whole 'working helps the team' spiel to me, Estrella, and/or Layla?" asks Helga suspiciously, looking at Layla who's sitting there with her hands crossed and Estrella who seems to be either asleep or dead. Tolkien comes out of the woods with bunches of moss, and a gigantic fungus. "Hey, Trick, you said you wanted some mushrooms, here you go," he says, tossing the gigantic fungus to Trick. Tolkien says in the confessional, "Kavren has said bad things about that Trick guy, so I don't know if I can trust him... Sure, he seems nice, but Kav also said that he seemed nice at first, and turned into a dick." Sure enough, Chrissy and Julia are shown in the woods, gathering materials. "So, Julia. Any boys here who float your boat?" asks Chrissy coolly. "Ew. Definitely not. You know Kavren? Some chick at my school said that he looks like Leeyum. That is a freaking disgrace to Leeyum. I mean, he may be the second ugliest member after Nile, but he's still extremely attractive, and Kavren is uglier than a shirtless Arthur," rants Julia. "Yeah..." says Chrissy. "You know Nic? He blatantly flirted with me back on Tiki Island, but now he's actually kind of attractive, and I feel bad for not being that nice to him back then. I wouldn't mind dating him." "EWW!" yells Julia. "Remember how perverted and creepy that kid was? Nobody likes posers who think they're Alejandro. And now he's trying to be like Zane, saying 'vas happenin" and whatnot. Ugh." "Well, Nic is kind of cute," says Chrissy. "But honestly, I don't find Zane attractive at all. Eh, whatever. We've all got different opinions, right?" Julia grabs a bunch of weeds, and takes them back to the campsite. "Psh. Yeah, sure," she says. The Hopalong Ralphcakes, or more specifically, Wolfgang, Puck, Chelsey, Elena, and Nic, are shown building their fort. "Come on, guys, we need to focus if we want to win!" Elena yells, trying to pep up the team. "If we win, I'll kiss all of you boys." "Ew, I don't want you to kiss me," Wolfgang snorts. "I prefer real girls, meaning ones who don't look like they should belong in a produce store." "Um, thank you, Wolfgang. Elena, if you want to tan, you should at least make it so it looks natural, like my tan, and not like you were in a fake tanning salon all day," Chelsey explains. "It gets you a lot of boys. Heck, this guy named Bruno keeps texting me, and I have no idea who he is." "Mm, the women come to my yard every day, see? I'm sure popular with those women," winks Nic. "I guess they like the beauty of Abby, right?" He rips off his shirt, and moves his belly, saying "Yeah, totally!" in a falsetto. "Whoo-hoo, you guys have got fans. Am I the only one who gets no fan mail, and tons of hate mail instead? One day, I even got a death threat. It may or may not been from my mother," explains Wolfgang. Kavren and Arthur walk up to the others, with a bunch of wood. Arthur is wearing a pair of red underwear over his head, and acting strange. As Kavren puts some wood on the fort, he explains, "Arthur has been acting really noodly lately." "Uh, what time is it?" Chelsey says. "If I recall, he said at 6:30, he'd become Pub... Oh, god, no." "Hello, Chelsey. I see your hips have grown out very well," Arthur states. "Once you become old enough, you start to develop. Some children are known as 'late bloomers', meaning that they take a while to go through puberty..." Puck gasps loudly. "My mom said I was one of those, man!" "Yeah, he's Puber T right now," Kavren whispers to the others. "All right, if we just leave him alone... He won't say anything. I don't think, at least." "Hey, Puck, Nic, and Wolfgang, let's go into the woods to get a little bit more supplies," Chelsey says. "No!" grunts Wolfgang. "I'll give you a strand of my hair," bargains Chelsey. Puck and Nic spring off of the ground and follow Chelsey, while Wolfgang trudges along slowly behind them. Roz walks over to everyone, and then blows a gigantic airhorn, making all the contestants pay attention to her. "Soooo, an hour has passed, and now I'll judge you guys' forts!" she squeals. "Soooo, first of all, the Citrus Fruits. This is, er, not a bad fort." "Ya like?" Devin says, showing off the large fort, which has a sign reading "RACK $ITY" on it. "It be mah hometown, dawg." "Rack city? Man, I love that song! It's my jam, homie!" Ori says, trying to act cool. Estrella scoffs. "Dude, no. Just... no. You even spelled 'city' wrong." Helga pipes up in agreement. "Yeah, that doesn't even deserve to be called music. The guy can't rap, he's just talking. And plus, who cares about 'rack city'? It doesn't even exist, he's just a pervert." "What 'choo talkin' 'bout, Willis? Rack City totes be real, yo," Devin says angrily. "Hmm..." Roz pulls out a notepad and starts examining the fort. "Well, there sure are lots of sturdy parts to this fort, and it looks semi-indestructible. The Rack City thing is really weird, but I suppose this is okay. Mmm-hm. All righty, 8/10! You guys probably get the advantage, unless the Hopalongs came up with something awesome." Roz walks over to the Hopalong Ralphcakes' fort, and says, "And of course, they did!" As Roz walks to their fort, Wolfgang is shown sitting on top of the fort, groaning. The fort resembles a gigantic bust of Elena, from her head down to her... well, bust. "Check out Fort Elena," Elena says vainly. "As you can probably tell, it's a likeness of the beautiful Elena Jane Peters, also known as yours truly. Like it?" "She has the same middle name as me... What a copycat..." whispers PJ from the other side. "Eh, well, it's all righty!" Roz chirps. "I have to admit, it's kind of creepy how realistic it is, but I guess it required a lot of artistic skill, huh?" "Uh, Elena, when and how did you make this?" Chelsey asks in suspicion. "Because we were gone for like five minutes." "Oh, haha, silly Chelsey... You know that I have lots and lots of talent, dear," taunts Elena. Puck says in the confessional, "Elena sure is weird... Like, I'm not sure if she's trying to make friends with Chelsey, or just make fun of her. Team Chelsey! If Casey supports her, then she has to be the good guy." Chelsey says in the confessional, "Hmph. That chick is really working my last nerve." "Soooo, you guys get an 8.5/10, I really like realistic stuff and whatnot! So, yeah. You guys get the advantage, and it is...Hatchet-Brand Cannonballs, for capturing flags with ease," Roz says, pointing to Chef, who is over by a pile of cannonballs and grinning evilly. "And what do we get? Trash?" Helga asks sarcastically. "Actually, yes!" says Roz, as she begins to laugh hysterically. After she calms herself down a bit, she says, "There's a dumpster over there. All you can get is stuff from there, so choose wisely." "A dumpster is a hip dump," Chrissy scoffs. Trick waits for a moment. "Wait, Roz. I thought we were playing capture the flag. What's with all the ammo and stuff?" "Ohhhh, I forgot to explain!" exclaims Roz. "This is extreme capture the flag, meaning you can capture the other team's flag by any means necessary, hehe. So, that means, the Ralphcakes get a cannon, and you guys get... lots and lots o' garbage." She runs to the sidelines, and Chef blows his whistle. "GO!" Arthur's phone starts to ring, and he checks the time. The time says 7:00, and Arthur flings the underwear off of his head, landing on Elena. "All right, let's roll." "Who's gonna do who?" Chelsey thinks for a moment. "Hmm, all right. Wolfgang, Nic, Arthur, Kavren, and Puck, you guys go out and try to get their flag. I'll stay here with the girls and monitor our fort, so nobody comes in. And Trey... You just stay here, k?" "Of course I'm stuck doing the mediocre job... Nobody cares about me..." Trey sighs. "No, not true, Kris Kringle. We are just making you stay here because you would sabotage our team," explains Arthur. "Come on, Kav!" Arthur and Kavren run towards the other team's fort, while they narrowly dodge many pieces of garbage thrown at him. "This garbage smells like butt, dude!" yells Kavren as they run. "Well, obviously, since it is garbage," Arthur replies. "There are probably many gallons of dog poop, nasty banana peels, and toilet paper in there." "Hey, Wolfgang, wanna give me a piggy-back ride?" Puck says loudly as they run to the fort. "No!" yells Wolfgang. Puck hops on his back anyway, oblivious to what Wolfgang said. "Devin! Get the bazookas, there are lots and lots of guys coming this way!" yells Ori. Devin is shown running to a pile of garbage with two broken bazookas in it, but he trips on his saggy pants and falls face-first into the garbage. Wolfgang walks by Helga, Estrella, Alex, Layla, and PJ, who are just sitting there. They do absolutely nothing as he grabs the flag from the hiding spot. "Hey, aren't you lazy women gonna do something to me as I take your flag and make you guys lose the challenge?!" Wolfgang yells. "Dude, I'm not a woman," Alex says calmly. "But nah, we don't really like physical work." "..." PJ says. "Yo, PJ, get me a bottle of whiskey? It would be totally appreciated," Layla says. PJ shakes her head solemnly. "Layla, maybe people would like you better if you actually did--" Estrella says. "Wait. Where did Wolfgang go?" The girls (and Alex) look over to Wolfgang, who is running back to the fort and yelling, "Haha, suckers!" "GET HIM!" yells Ori. He runs over to the sprinting Wolfgang, and tackles him onto the ground. "Devin! Am I doing good, yo? Am I?" "Dude, Ori! Stop punching and tackling him, and get the freaking flag!" Julia yells from her fort. She then looks at Helga, and says, "Why aren't you working?" "Working isn't in my blood. I prefer to just read, if you haven't figured that out by now," Helga says dryly, while reading a book called 'The Bobbit'. "Hey, Chrissy. Go get their flag, will ya?" she says. "I'm on it, chica," Chrissy says. She sprints over to the Ralphcakes' fort, and sees Flora guarding the door with a stick. "...Ohhh, lord." "You... shall... not... pass!" Flora yells intimidatingly. Chrissy attempts to pass Flora, but Flora keeps whacking her with the stick. Julia sneaks into the fort from behind, and slowly tiptoes past Elena, who is sitting there with her back turned, doing her makeup. She grabs the flag, and leaves. "Hey! That chick's got the flag!" yells Veronica, pointing at Julia. "Don't just stand there, Elena, get her!" "Ew, no, dude. Can't you see that I'm concentrating?" Elena says. "A chick like me needs to make herself even more beautiful sometimes." MacKenzie says in the confessional, "Yeah. Girls like her are the ones who date Mi... that one guy." While Julia is running towards the Citrus Fruits' fort, Arthur comes out of nowhere and jumps onto Julia. "Hello, my little friend. Thought you could get the flag, huh? Kavren, fire away." Kavren runs up to the cannon where the cannonballs are being shot out of, and starts shooting cannonballs all over the place. One of the cannonballs narrowly misses Julia's face. "Oh, god, that's dangerous, you jerk!" Julia squeals. "Come on, stop sitting on me!" "This is what I do, this is what I do, this is what I do, sit on you," Arthur says in a singsong voice, while moving his butt cheeks up and down and sitting on Julia. Julia, with the Ralphcakes' flag, and Wolfgang, with the Fruits' flag, meet in the middle of the two forts. "AAAARGH!" yells Julia, and she runs towards Wolfgang. The two battle it out, with the opposite ends of the flags being used as swords. "You smell like Larry Fashions' cologne," Wolfgang grunts as he tries to jab Julia with the flag. "...How do you know about that?!" responds Julia. Wolfgang shrugs, and keeps running. Julia finally catches up to him, and tags him. There is a long pause, and nobody says anything. "Oh, well, I should really have said what happens when you get tagged, hehe..." says Roz. "Sit down, and throw your flag in the air, Wolfie." Wolfgang sits down on the ground with his arms crossed, and throws his flag in the air. The manic scene turns into slow-motion as Kavren jumps for the flag, does a flip in the air, and then proceeds to catch it. It is no longer slow motion after he grabs the flag, and he jumps back onto the ground. Kavren sees a bunch of the other team's members trying to chase him, so he keeps running. Kavren finally gets back to his fort, and collapses onto the ground. "Good job, Kavren. You have defeated the evil women who don't think I'm hot," Nic states. "Congratulations to the Hopalong Ralphcakes, for winning the first challenge of the season!" Roz says. "All righty, I'll give you guys about twenty minutes to hang out, and then it's vote-out time." Chelsey says in the confessional, "Well, at least our team didn't fail miserably tonight like I thought we would. These guys on my team are the definition of social rejects, but I think I can groom them if I try hard enough." The Swagged Out Citrus Fruits are shown trying to build their tents in their area. "Yo, Dev. Mind helping me with my tent, dawg? I'd totally appreciate it, yo," Ori says. "Um, dood, I be sorta kinda busy righ' now, eh. Y'know, I be willin' t' help ya, bu' later, 'kay?" Devin responds. Ori says in the confessional, "Ugh! I've been trying to get Devin to recognize me, but it's not working. Gosh darn it, this is so annoying. He just thinks of me as some sort of stupid poser." Julia and Chrissy are shown building their tent. "So, uh, Chrissy, wanna share a tent? We can talk about how moronic... I mean, cute, the boys here are," says Julia. Chrissy laughs. "Oh, Julia. Let's vote someone out, anyway. I think you'll be a huge target because you kind of annoy some others, no offense." "What's that supposed to mean?!" growls Julia. "No, no, no. Girl, you're a good friend of mine. But your One Erection obsession is kind of annoying to some of the guys, especially Arthur. Maybe if you talked about them less around Arthur, he'd stop making fun of you," explains Chrissy. Layla is shown, sitting on a stump. "Hey, PJ. Get over here. Mind setting up my tent?" She plops down a gigantic tent that must weigh over 100 pounds onto PJ's arms. "So... heavy..." groans PJ. "Why are you making me do your dirty work, anyway..." "Ugh, you know, since I have no Charles and whatever. Seriously, dude, if you do this, I'll pay you back. I swear," Layla scoffs. PJ mutters something dirty, and starts working on building the tent. Five minutes later, she's done with the tent, which is about the size of an apartment. "Uh, dude. You know that you're gonna let us sleep in there, right?" mutters Helga. "Who ever said that you guys would be able to sleep in it? This tent is reserved for me and my butler, gosh," snorts Layla. Estrella says in the confessional, "Yeah. I knew Layla wouldn't just turn all nice and sugary after Tokyo's finale. She's still a greedy and bossy @#$%!, but now she doesn't have Charles, and will probably get voted out first. Purrrrfect." "Yo, Devin, check it! See what I can do, homie!" says Ori, and he turns on his uPod to dubstep. Ori starts dancing, and then trips over a log, falling backwards into Layla's giant tent. He creates a hole in the tent, and continues to make holes in all of the other tents, before falling onto the ground. "Uh, bro? Dat wasn't no good idea, yo," says Devin, after a long pause. Alex, Tolkien, and Trick walk out of one of the now broken tents. "Hey, what was the big idea? We were trying to catch some Z's," says Alex groggily. "Well, Alex was. I was trying to teach Trick how to play L&L," Tolkien states. Trick does not look happy at all. Tolkien says in the confessional, "All right. I wanna vote for Trick, since he's been really mysterious and chill about everything. He doesn't like me either, probably because I'm related to Kavren... Whatever. I'm voting for him." Layla says in the confessional, "Ori, you idiot, that was a 500,000 dollar tent. I only have five of those left at home! Thanks to that, I'm voting you out." Ori says in the confessional, "Layla, she is so totally snobby an' rude. I mean, I was just trying to act cool! Nothin' wrong with that, right?" Helga says in the confessional, while reading, "Meh. Layla or Ori, I couldn't care less. Trick is also a big choice, since he's so cool. What a threat." Roz is shown with the Swagged Out Citrus fruits on the beach. There is a campfire, and eleven stumps for the contestants to sit on. There is also a dock leading to a new and improved Boat of Losers, which is the same boat that the contestants arrived on. "Well, it's the first elimination ceremony!" Roz shrieks. "Hopefully I can do this right. If you receive a seashell, you're safe. If you don't, well, you're voted out, and you gotta walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers to get outta here. The first seashell of the season goes to PJ." "..." says PJ as she catches her seashell, and sits down on the ground. "Estrella, Helga, Tolkien, and Alex, you guys are safe tooooo," Roz says. She passes many different-colored seashells out to them. Helga's seashell hits her in the face, since she's reading her book, but she just throws it onto the ground. "Julia, Chrissy. You two get to stay another night," says Roz. Julia and Chrissy high-five as they both collect their seashells. "Devin..." Roz looks at Devin, who is chilling by the campfire and eating fondue in a large bowl. "What's with the fondue? But anyway, you're safe." "Whoo-hoo, yo!" Devin's seashell lands in the fondue, and he continues to eat it. "Trick, Ori, and Layla. You three... One of you is gonna get voted out tonight. And that person is definitely not Trick," says Roz. Trick breathes a sigh of relief as he catches his seashell, and Tolkien glares at him. "Ori and Layla..." says Roz. "The final seashell goes to..." "Layla." Layla grabs her seashell and grins. "WHAT?!" yells Ori. "What the crap, yo? I was just a cool dude trying to impress an even cooler dude, Devin! I did absolutely nothing wrong, while Layla was an annoying little brat, word!" "Exactly the problem. Devin does not like you, and he never will. You're annoying as crap, and you owe us tons of money for breaking our tents," Helga states. Ori pulls his pants and underwear down, and moons everyone. "Y'know, I don't care no more. I don't need this stupid game, anyway. Devin, I hate you, since you caused my elimination." "Haters gon' hate, yo," says Devin nonchalantly. "You know, I'm more concerned about seeing Ori's naked butt. Congrats, dude, you scarred me for life," Chrissy says. Ori utters a "Hmph!", then stomps down the Dock of Shame onto the Boat of Losers. The driver of the boat is, not surprisingly, his father, who honks the horn loudly. "Hey, Oriana! Let's go to your ballet recital, only twenty minutes before it starts!" Mr. Gerard says. Ori yells something naughty very loudly, and the boat chugs away. "Well, well, well. After we saw what Ori did to th' tents, we knew he'd be eliminated! But what first elimination isn't obvious?" Roz says excitedly. "Tune in for more totally dramatic epicness, next time on Total... Drama... Superstar Showdown!"